


My reflection of her

by Congar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Smut, Solo, Undertail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congar/pseuds/Congar
Summary: This is commissioned work from Anonymous.





	My reflection of her

A month.

It’s been a month since I fell down into this place, this Underground. The injuries I sustained during my abrupt stop from the free fall my clumsy stumble sent me into are naught but bad memories. I can’t even call them bad, for every single time I think of them, and the pain I was under, my mind drifts off. 

To her.

The paws with fur ever so soft caressing my cheeks as I was wringing back and forth in that bed that was too small for me. Her worried voice that did its best to hide the fact that it was. So much warmth, so much tender, every single word she spoke was filled with the utmost love. Still do.

“I’m here, human,” she said as I was drifting in and out of consciousness. “You’re strong, you will survive this.”

And I did, thanks to her.

Her smile as she saw me stand up for the first time is a sight I will never allow myself to forget. She embraced me, almost opening my recently healed wounds in her haste. She released me less than a second afterwards, putting her hands up to her mouth as she stared at me, scared for my life.

Her distressed apologies glanced off me like stones skipping on the most tranquil of lakes. She had nothing to be sorry for, and the feeling that washed over me from her embrace was intoxicating. 

It was the first time I could see her properly. Her horns, bending like marble art. Her eyes, like gems. Her white fur, like virgin snow, flowing as a wheat field during a summer’s breeze every time she moves. Her robe, for as much as it tries, only enhances her form as she moves. Cuddling her body as she bent over to inspect the butterscotch pie maturing in the oven, the fabric tensing as it revealed the curves that it meant to hide. It settled gingerly on her chest and shoulders as she stood up again with the pie in her hands.

“You wanted butterscotch, right?” her slender lips asked as she saw my concerned expression.

I answered her with a shaking voice, telling her that she was correct in her choice of seasoning. Her robe lifted and settled again as she relieved a heavy sigh, and I was forced to avert my gaze.

My heart had never beaten that fast in my entire life, and it has never stopped ever since. Every day I wake up to her preparing me breakfast, and every day I take a walk around the Ruins in an attempt to clear my mind of her.

Instead it runs wild, imagining what I could say to her to confess to her my feelings in the least hurtful way as possible. Every day I come to the same conclusion, that it would never work. The way she looks at me, the way she treats me, it’s love, but for her it’s the comforting love a mother would give. 

It would never work.

I have to get away from her, lest I lose myself. I’ve found a door underneath the house, and today I will go through it. The Underground is a dangerous place, she has told me, I might be hurt. Staying here guarantees me being hurt though…

“What’s the matter?” she asks with the same worry she had when she first found me. “Were your snails under cooked, human?”

I shake my head, and explain to her that it’s just something in my mind that’s bothering me a bit. Not something she has to worry herself about though. She nods, reservedly, and excuses herself. I ask her where she is going, and she explains that she’ll be back in a bit, and that I should enjoy my snails. She ignores the rest of my questions, and leave the dining room.

A minute or so later I hear loud rumbling from underneath. Weird, there’s nothing there.

Except...

I rush down the stairs and down the dark corridor. At the turn I see an orange color dancing on the walls of the corner, and when I turn it, I’m faced against her back, and two bright flames in her up facing palms. A couple of large rocks are in front of her, blocking the door.

No!

I rush towards it, and my desperate breathing has her turning her lowered head around.

“Go back upstairs, human,” she orders me calmly.

I don’t stop.

“I can’t let you pass.”

I reach one of the boulders, and start pulling with all my strength.

“Don’t force my hand, please.” Her voice is filled with sorrow.

It moves, it takes all my strength, but the boulder moves.

“Forgive me.”

The pain shooting through me from behind has my vision turning dark as my entire body convulses in reflex. I sweep my fist behind me in pure instinct, and it connects hard. Moments later I hear a heavy thud, and when my vision slowly returns, I find dust on my knuckles.

I snap my head down to the ground, seeing something that forces my heart up my throat.

“You...are...strong.”

I collapse on my knees next to her fading body.

“Don’t...let...him...take...your...soul.”

I put my arms underneath her, but the warm fuzziness is nowhere to be found. It’s been replaced by coarse dust, seeping through my fingers. I cough, splatting blood over her. I open my mouth to apologize, to try and help her, but her eyes close. I am too late. I open my jaw to scream, but I can’t. I choke, my throat collapses, not allowing any air inside. I fall over what remains of my caretaker, and her dust flutters all around me. The last I feel before drifting into darkness is a sweltering inside my chest.

I blink, my eyes feel strange and tired. I try and stand up, but my balance feels strange. I put a hand up against the wall, it feels wrong. I try to take a stumbling step, but something catches my knee, and I trip over. I manage to brace on my hands in the last second, and the gasp I exhale echoes throughout the empty hallway.

It sounds differently to my voice.

My eyes slowly adapt to the dark around me, and the first thing I see, are the white and furry hands supporting my weight.

I scream, and push away from them, but they follow. Purple fabric flaps around my arms. I look down, and what greets me is the smooth form of the Delta Rune resting gingerly on top of a supple joint protrusion extending from my chest.

I gasp again, but my voice isn’t mine.

It’s hers.

I grasp my throat, and feel fur, soft and gentle fur. Slowly I back my hand away. I turn it around, inspecting it with my eyes widened in horror.

Am I…

I scramble back onto my feet, and almost fall over again. My footsteps are inaudible, even on the wooden stairs leading up. With each step I feel two heavy weights brush against my cheeks, but I keep my gaze forward, too afraid to confirm my suspicions without properly seeing.

Mirror… There is one at the end of the house. My heart beats faster as I near it, my breathing becomes sharper, until it eventually halts in shock as I see who’s in the reflection.

It’s her. She’s standing where my reflection should be, mouth opened I fear and confusion.

My head starts spinning, and I stab myself on a horn as I move my hand up to contain it.

No! It can’t be!

My head becomes lighter than her fur in the mirror. I have to sit down before I faint, but there’s no chair nearby. In a panic I open the nearest door, and the smell that hits me sends my mind tumbling into a vicious vortex. So overwhelming, her scent follows me however I turn my head away from it.

I finally find something to sit on, her bed, and I sink down into it with my arms behind me for support. 

This can’t be happening…

As I swivel my head upright I see her staring back at me again. On the other side of the room stands another mirror, as long as the one in the hallway is wide.

Her stare is deep, inquisitive. I can see a myriad of thoughts tumble inside her spinning head. She puts one of hands up in an attempt to calm herself down. 

I immediately remove my hand as the alien feeling sends a cold tingle down my spin. It worsens my condition, and I must lean back on my arms heavily to not faint. I stare up at the wooden ceiling for what feels like an entire day. My head is swimming with thoughts, vying back and forth, but none being loud enough to drown out the others. My head eventually bounces down as I lose the focus to keep it upright. My eyes glance over to the mirror again, to her again. It shows her leaning back with her legs separated, breathing heavily.

Almost...inviting.

And just like that, the anarchy in my mind stops. One thought remains, one voice remains prominent.

Hers.

She flusters, turning her head to the side with her cheeks blushing. Her ear folds over her shoulder, almost dragging her robe down with it. I glance over, seeing the deep purple textile barely hanging onto the small hill of my shoulder. With a shaking finger I push it over, feeling the soft silk slide down, caressing every strand of fur motherly on its way down.

I look back at her, seeing her exposed shoulder tucked in towards her. She let’s out a small giggle, covering her mouth with her hand as she always does. She looks over to her other shoulder, her hand sneaking up to it mischievously.

She moves her hand over to her other shoulder, coaxing her robe down so that it’s the same height as her other one.

Her hand freezes, and a sharp gulp bounces around the room. She leans forward, exposing a crevice peeking over her robe. She tucks her shoulder and arms together, causing the crevice to increase in size.

I look down.

Her breathing turns quicker as I move my hands up below the mounds just below my chin. I feel soft weight settling into my palms as I cup them attentively. They caress around my fingers, sending a gentle tickle that flows up through my spine, and in response I clench my hands.

I hear her voice moan, something I’ve never heard it do before. It’s like song to me, landing on me like a comforting blanket during cold winter.

I look to her in the mirror again, sitting relaxed, and with her hands gingerly around her breasts. Her smile is mellow, longing. She presses her hands together, and sings another pleased moan. Her hands move around, and like a marionette, she cuddles her chest against itself. 

In her haste, one of her finger flicks something almost poking through her robe. Her voice becomes louder, filling with more pleasure, and her breathing turns sharp once more. I tilt my head down again, feeling around where my finger bounced every so slightly. The harsher tickle rushing up my spine informs me that I’ve found the area, and I push my thumb in on it.

She bends over with her voice drawing a desperate gasp. She wasn’t ready, and she hangs her head for a while to catch her breath. A small chuckle escapes her when she does, and she sits upright again, her hand rubbing her temple as she laughs with catharsis.

A thought strikes me, and I meet her stare in the mirror.

Hers is the same as mine, longing, eager, flustered.

She has the same thought too.

Her hands move to her sides, over her stomach, and down to her legs. They disappear up her robe, and with a tiny hop to get it under her bottom, she pulls out her undergarments, and discards them without thinking. Her mind is occupied, and so is mine.

She swallows hard, her breathing deepening in anticipation.

Carefully, she moves a finger to the bottom of her robe, slowly pulling it up. More of her legs are exposed with each careful inch her robe is pulled up, until-

“Ooh!”

She bends forward again, her finger bumping against something else unexpected. She quivers as she recuperates from the feeling that surged throughout her without warning, breathing heavily in an attempt to try and understand what just happened.

She moves her curious finger back, and her knees shut together as her entire body tenses.

Drops start falling onto my fingers, and with great effort I open one eye to look. I force my knees apart again, and lean back my body, scooting my legs forward to see.

A pink, curious cleft greets me, glistening and warm. I move my hand around it, feeling the exposed flesh move with the tiniest pluck of my fingers. I place a finger on each side, and gently open it.

She does the same, exploring as I do. I tug it left, right, up, down, with one finger, two fingers. Her playful smile and giggle match my own, and she nods with excitement when I ask her if she’s ready.

I’m careful at first, only shifting the vertical lips from side to side, dragging my claw against the rim, but I feel only teased. I look to her again, but this time I don’t even have to ask.

It’s warm, wet, and lean inside. I anxiously start progressing deeper inside, each inch making me want more. Once I can’t reach any longer I start to touch. I touch everywhere I can inside. My breathing increases, as does my pace. I add another finger, moving it independently of its companions. Once I start comforting deeper I feel a need to be more shallow. Once I go more shallow, it screams for me to go deeper.

My fingers move in, and out, in, and out. Never settling, always moving, always exploring. No matter how much I do, I still feel like I’ve not explored anything.

She does the same, mimicking my actions with the same overwhelming ecstasy as I’m experiencing.

She wants more. 

She wants me.

“I love you,” she whispers. “I love you,” she repeats, falling down onto the floor. “I love you!” she screams, crawling closer to me with hurry. 

She grips the collar of her robe, ripping it off her neck, exposing her breasts to me. She wants me to share with her. Her fingers hurry, moving in and out, swirling around, doing everything possible, still not satisfying, yet feeling like it’s the only thing in the world right now.

Her free hand grips the side of the mirror, pulling herself up to it. Our chests press together on the glass, and I drag us even closer.

Our lips connect.

I see her horns, bending like marble art. Her eyes, like gems, just two muzzle lengths away from me. Her white fur, like virgin snow, flowing as a wheat field during a summer’s breeze every time her hand moves inside her.

“I love you!” I scream, pulling away from her lips for just a moment to catch my breath. It’s too long though for me to be away from her, and I immediately lock lips with her again. 

Her body bounces against mine in rhythm with her fingers. I’m forced to turn away as my body screams for air, but it’s too long! I kiss her again. I push my breasts closer to her, I add another finger, but my body roars for her to be even closer with me.

“I...” 

I feel my legs contract as my insides squeeze my fingers together. 

“I...love...” 

My vision blurs as I let go of the mirror to move my other hand down to help contain what’s rapidly spreading out from deep inside me. It’s not enough though. 

“I...love...you...”

My entire being explodes in bliss! I can do nothing but quiver as wave after wave of pleasure surges throughout me. It’s relentless, turning my already choked breathing into hollow gulps of air.

“Toriel!”

She meets my cry, smiling warmly as she always does. She allows me, and I climax with her. I hear fill the room with her voice, so full of pleasure. Together we ride the waves that we summoned together. We lay together, drained, barely able to move, and with our heads in turmoil from all the pleasure. I curl up, pressing my breasts against my vibrating legs. Together.

Together… No, that’s wrong.

With my last remaining energy I look at her again in the mirror.

No, not her.

Me.


End file.
